


And That's Just How It Is

by Jackdaw816



Series: Ilium [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: They kiss, they fight, they talk. This is the third
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Series: Ilium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	And That's Just How It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Birthday Party by AJR (give it a listen, it slaps) (don't question my title, I'm tired)

“You have any kids?”

“One. She’s disowned me.”

“Didn’t like the immortality or didn’t like the job?”

“Job. I killed her son.”

“Harsh.”

“It was him or millions of others.”

“I’m not blaming you. You make the hard choices. I’m sorry.”

“It’s been years. I’ve moved on. I had to.”

“Do you ever think about him?”

“By him, you mean?”

“Ours.”

“Sometimes. It’s hard to hold on to memories.”

“He got your eyes. And my penchant for dramatics. He’s happy. All I could ask.”

“Did you have any others?”

“No. Made it impossible.”

“One was enough?”

“One was too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and I don't know what inspired it but it exists now and that's everyone else's problem now  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
